


Remind Me Why I Do This Job

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [7]
Category: Warframe
Genre: 4-way, Anal Sex, Blood, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Dreaming, F/M, Female oral, Forced Sex, Kissing, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, scalple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira's line of work often gets her into situations where she gets hurt, used or almost killed. However lately she has been hitting a long line of rough patches with being used as a sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Due to changes in the story line I am working with, this is no longer in the "cannon" story. I'll still leave it here, but it things wont make sense from this to the new story line.
> 
> -Burning
> 
> ~~This story has A LOT of sex. You have been warned.~~
> 
> This is my first Warframe based series. However not my first shot at writing sex stuff.
> 
> (PS DE_Skree= best voice actor ever)
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading :)

Mira found herself working once again with the Corpus. Granted she never really cared who she worked for, there was some aura about working there that made her cringe. 

“My my, if it isn’t Mira. What brings you here this time?” Alad V’s voice came from the darker side of the room. “Come to finally join with my project, or are you here to try to destroy it again.” Alad V walked closer to Mira. “Oh, Mira, where is your Warframe? Aren’t all Tenno required.. to keep themselves out of the battle?”

“Almost everything you have asked has been utterly wrong. I am here to _work with_ you, and I tend to leave my frame for the battle,” Mira retorted, “ and don’t call me a Tenno. I don’t associate myself with that _liar_ anymore.”

“Oh ho ho, really now? I am glad that you finally saw the truth most others don’t. That being said Mira, why did you think it would be a good idea to get yourself locked into a room with the infamous Tenno killer hm?” Alad spoke as he locked the only door out of the room. 

“To be fair it wasn’t locked until now. That and I am not afraid of you Alad. I have nothing you want, my frame is back on my ship where it’ll stay until I need to use it for battle.” Mira stated.

“That is where you are wrong Mira. You do indeed have something I want, in fact more than your Warframe. I want to know what the Tenno’s body looks like, feels like, what it _reacts_ to. Think of it as hm.. a new project heh.” Alad retorted as he walked close to Mira.

Mira had no time to react, Alad V grabbed her and pinned her to the lab table and strapped her down. Without any hesitation Alad proceeded to rip Mira’s clothes off, showing off her very pale body.

“My my, you Tenno’s are even more like humans that I first thought!” he exclaimed as he traced over her breasts and down her stomach. “This works out _perfectly_ for my new experiments.” He slowly removed his lower garments and moved in close to Mira. “I hope this is your first, I’d love to see your face in pain Mira.”

Alad stroked his dick twice before slowly pushing into Mira. Much to his liking, it was her first time, making Mira’s toes curl and her fists clench as he broke her hymen. Mira’s moan of pain caused Alad great pleasure, forcing him to push into her all the way. Mira bit her lip trying to contain her moans, but it wouldn’t last long. Alad started to push and pull in and out of her, granting both of them pleasure. His left hand held onto her thigh as his right reached up and grabbed her breast. He started to squeeze and tease Mira’s breasts, earning moans out of her. His pushes started to speed up as he felt himself getting close to his limit. Starting to pant, he pushed in one last time, cumming inside of Mira. 

“Well.. you are quiet the specimen. Tight, and very feisty. I’ll enjoy.. breaking you down more and more over the next week.” Alad spoke in between breaths. 

Mira was speechless, and before she could catch her breath Alad opened her mouth, and slid a ball gag into her mouth, clamping it together behind her head. She tried to protest but only mumbles and slurred words could be heard.


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niza Saves Mira from Alad V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a small flash back to when Niza and Mira first met. It also contains no sex, however there is a death.

_Mira awoke in a Corpus lab, standing in front of here was a very beautiful frame.  
“Who.. Where…?” Mira stuttered, trying to remember how to talk.  
“I am the one who took you from your squad about 30 years ago. I brought you here to be an experiment project for the Corpus, however we are done with you. You are free to go Mira.” The frame spoke.   
“How do you know my name..?” Mira asked, still confused.  
“My name is Niza, and I have been studying up on you for a long time.” Niza spoke slowly. _

 

Niza shook her head. After all those years for keeping Mira a secret from Alad V and the other Corpus council members, Mira ended up making a name for herself. Niza found herself working constantly to keep Mira away from Alad, she knew what kind of things he would do if he ever got a hold of Mira. 

This week was different, Niza had missed one small request from Alad, and it all went to hell. Mira came to work for the Corpus, but Alad had got to her first. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Niza. What brings you all the way to this side of the system?” Alad asked as Niza walked into his lab.

“Well I plan on taking Mira away from you. She was hired to work for me, not you, and I don’t exactly want to strain our good standing with her.” Niza replied 

Alad just laughed. Niza knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, but she was hopeful. As she looked around the room she noticed bits of Mira’s clothes scattered everywhere. 

“Where is she?” Niza asked, starting to get worried.

“Mira, come in here.” Alad said.

Mira came into the room. She was wearing a very tight jumpsuit, and Alad’s collar. Instead of greeting Niza or even seeming to notice her, Mira walked over to Alad.

“Yes sir?” Mira’s asked shyly.

“See Niza. Mira is perfectly safe here in my control.” Alad smiled, “ So there is no reason for you to take her away.”

Niza knew what ‘under his control’ meant. Mira wasn’t thinking for herself at all. This had to be stopped, Alad couldn’t have Mira, not for much longer or he’d break her. Niza looked around the room and walked in front of the only camera’s view.

“Alad this ends here.” Niza’s voice was firm.

Before Alad could say a word Niza pulled her gun out and killed Alad, releasing Mira from his control. Mira fell to the floor from the sudden disconnection.

“Mira, get up. You have to go.” Niza said looking to Mira, “ You are free of Alad, and I fear this is the last I’ll see you.”

Mira nodded, “Thank you.. Niza.” With that Mira ran out of the room, and to a launch zone.

 

Niza dropped her gun on the ground and walked out of the room. She was soon greeted by Alad’s guards.


	3. My Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alad V is back, and Mira is under his control again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and death here. Don't worry though, its not Mira.

Mira slowly walked onto the infested Corpus ship. The ship had greatly decayed over this time.  
“Why would they send me here of all places? It’s so dead here.” Mira muttered. 

She walked around, killing any infested she found and killing all of the tumor nodes and hives. It wasn’t until she walked into an open room that she found out why she was here.

“Alad?” Mira questioned. She couldn’t be right, he was long dead.

“Mi-Mira? Is that really you?” Alad asked looking up, “Oh Mira, it is really.. really you. It’s been a long t-time, how h-have you been.” 

“How are you even alive Alad? You were killed about a year ago..” Mira stuttered.

Alad laughed and walked closer. “My Mira..” He pulled her close to him and pushed his lips to hers. 

Mira was surprised at first, but was quick to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around Alad and held him close, feeling his warmth on her. Suddenly she felt something wrapping around her ankles and wrists. She pulled away from the kiss only to be pulled into the air by Alad’s tentacles.

“Wh-what? How are you..?” Mira stammered confused.

“My dear Mira, this is my ne-newest advancement. I want to see h-how the Tenno body reacts to technocyte.” Alad smiled as he looked up to Mira.

Alad took Mira’s clothes off, showing off her pale body, something he enjoyed to see.

“Heh.. Mira y-you seem to have grown a bit, maybe the technocyte will e-enable you to grow more.” Alad said as he used one of his tentacles to wrap around her breasts, groping them. 

“Al-Alad..” was all Mira could manage to say before Alad pushed one of his tentacles into Mira. He quickly started to move in and out, pushing in deeper with each push until the tentacle was pushing against her womb. 

“Oh Mira, you fe-feel just as good. No even better than last time.” Alad mused as he continued to fuck her, it was now that Alad slipped his collar onto Mira. 

Mira’s mind started to go numb as Alad’s tentacle kept pushing in and out of her. After a few more pushes Mira could feel herself getting close, but from the looks of things Alad wasn’t as close. She was slowly losing her sanity, just wanting more of him. 

“Good, good. Mira y-you are finally starting to see e-eye to eye with me heh.” Alad muttered to his new ‘pet’

Alad’s tentacle started to push it's virus into Mira, deep inside of her. 

 

“Mira!” A unfamiliar voice came from the door way, this voice belonged to a Tenno using a Nyx frame who used her Tenno powers on Mira to break Alad V’s connection. “Come to your senses Mira!”

Alad dropped Mira from the sudden shock, and his tentacle slid out of her.

Mira shook her head and quickly came back to her senses. “Niza? What are you doing here..?” she asked, still confused about what had happened.

“Saving your ass!” Niza yelled as she quickly finished off Alad. 

Mira looked around, then looked to Alad. “I'm sorry Alad.” 

Niza took Mira back to her ship and gave her a fresh set of clothes. “Mind explaining why you went without your frame?”

“I don’t know.. Something was calling me there, and now I know what it was.” Mira sighed. “Thank you Niza, I really do owe you.”

 

Neither of them knew about the technocyte that was injected into her.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy just doesn't die does he? Damn infested. Also will Mira ever learn? No, and that's a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major mind control in this one.

It had been two long months since Mira’s last encounter with Alad. She had gone back to her normal routine of working for whoever paid the highest, but as of the last week something was changing inside of her. She was losing control over her left side. At first she thought nothing of it, but as time went on it started to worry Mira. Out of panic, she went to her ‘home’, a mostly deserted derelict ship, to see if she had anything to fix the problem. However when Mira arrived, the usual infested that would try to harm her, were acting as if she wasn’t even there. 

“What the hell..?” Mira asked herself out loud.

One of the nearby chargers noticed Mira and walked calmly over to here, standing at her feet, like a Kubrow would. This not only confused Mira, but it scared her. She hurried to her make-shift room and closed the door behind her. As she searched her room for something to aid her, she could feel her left side acting up again. She struggled to fight it, but the more she fought, the less it did. She was pulled over to her desk, where her left hand frantically felt around for something. It found a piece of paper and proceeded to grab a pen and started to write. Once it was finished Mira read what it wrote.

‘I'm still alive.’

Mira at first didn’t understand, but then it hit her. Was Alad still alive? It was crazy to think that, and it made even less sense that her left side would know that, but if there was a chance..

Mira shook her head. She would just go see if someone from the Corpus or Grineer could help her. She didn’t need to get herself into this mess again. However before she could do anything her left side started to walk her to the door. As much as she wanted to fight it, her body was telling her to let her controlled half lead. 

She started to walk through the derelict ship, bringing her to the vault she had already opened. It was no longer as clean as it was when she found it.

“Ah Mira, I am glad you finally came. I’ve been looking forward to this meet up.” Alad’s voice came from the room.

“Alad.. How are you even still alive? Niza.. killed you.” Mira stammered.

“Oh Mira, she only wounded me. I retreated here to let myself heal, I started to take control over your body to quicken the healing. Come in Mira, I want to see my work.” Alad beckoned Mira into the room.

Mira wanted to run, wanted to tell someone about it all, but her body wanted more. She walked into the room and over to Alad, who was sitting down in one of the back corners of the room. The closer she walked, the darker the room got. Once she was about half way to Alad the room when pitch dark and she heard the door shut. It was then Alad pulled her to him, attaching his collar to Mira.

“Mira, Mira, Mira. When will you ever learn.” Alad laughed as he took full control over Mira’s body.

Mira’s mind when blank, and her body started to act on its own. She started by taking off her clothes, and Alad’s pants. Mira got down in front of Alad and started to touch and tease Alad’s dick. Sliding her hands over the shaft. She then opened her mouth and slide Alad’s dick in, licking it as it entered. She started to suck softly as she moved his dick in and out of her mouth. 

“My, my Mira your mouth is amazing.” Alad purred as he placed his hand on Mira’s head.

Mira kept up the pace, sucking harder an starting to lick over the shaft. She could feel that Alad was close, so she started to move faster.

Alad was at his limit, and both of them knew it. He grabbed her head and pushed himself in more and held her head still as he came in her mouth. 

She pulled away once he was done and swallowed his cum. Mira then crawled onto Alad’s lap. She wrapped her arms around Alad’s neck and slowly slid his dick into her. Alad started to push in and out her as he pushed his lips to hers. Mira kissed back and started to grind on his lap and he continued to fuck her. Soon Mira had to pull away for air and started to moan. Alad started to push in faster, then pulled her down, cumming inside of her.

Alad and Mira started to pant, then kissed each other again. 

After pulling away from the kiss, “Mira.. I Thank you. You are going to be my cure from this infestation.” Alad smiled and took the collar off of Mira.

Mira slowly came to her senses. She was alone in the vault, with a note on her stomach. 

‘Thank you Mira, I plan on seeing you again next week for more treatment . Stay safe in the mean time, and don’t let your body get taken by anyone else.  
\- Alad’


	5. Peace and Quiet is Never Easy to Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to Earth, Vay Hek orders the capture of Mira, who is then given to the infamous Grustrag Three.

Mira stumbled onto her ship, and quickly slipped into fresh clothes. After that little encounter with Alad she needed to cool down. 

"Set a course for Earth." Mira commanded her cephalon.

"Operator! Ordis was worried about you. Ordis lost your life signal a few hours ago." Ordis exclaimed. 

Mira sighed and manually set the course to Earth. She knew her cephalon worried about her but right now she didn't want to deal with it. 

After about an hour of travel they reached Earth. Mira had Ordis land on Oro. She intended to get some peace and quiet here however as soon as she landed she was greeted by the Grineer, who then alerted Vay Hek about Mira's arrival. 

"Is this all your Lotus can do?" Vay Hek's voice laughed through his propaganda drones. "PATHETIC!"

Mira sighed and calmly replied, "I'm not here to fight Hek, I'm here to relax, and NOT deal with this shit. That and I no longer obey Lotus."

Vay Hek laughed and commanded, “Grineer! Capture her! I have other plans for this Tenno.”  
Before Mira could say anything she was knocked out by one of the troops. 

When Mira came to she lifted her head and looked around. The room was dark but she could see the outlines of three figures.

“Are we sure this was the one? She seems so weak.” Shik Tal wheezed walking closer to Mira.

“She.. Is.. Defiantly.. The One..” Leekter said slowly. 

Mira started to panic, she was in a room, unarmed, without her frame, with the Grustrag Three. She tried to move, but was being held down to the floor by something. At first she couldn’t tell what, but then she realized one of the three had walked over and pinned her down.

“EEEither way. SSShe is ours nnnow!” Vem Tabook stuttered. He then leaned down, licked Mira’s neck, pulling her up off the floor.

Leekter walked over and ripped Mira’s clothes off then pulled his pants off. He took Mira from Vem Tabook and picked her up, holding her close to him. Vem Tabook and Shik Tal both took their pants off. Vem Tabook got closer to Mira and Leekter. Leekter let go of Mira and laid down.

“Sit..Down..” Leekter purred to Mira.  
Vem Tabook pushed Mira down onto Leekter, forcing her to take Leekter’s dick. He then pushed Mira forward enough to slide himself into her ass.

“TTThis one is so tttight.” Vem Tabook mused.

Shik Tal walked around Mira and lifted her head. “Open up sweet one.”

Before Mira could protest, both Leekter and Vem Tabook started to move in and out of her, making her moan. In that moment Shik Tal pushed his own dick into Mira’s mouth. The three of the started to move in and out of Mira in sync. Mira closed her eyes and just stopped fighting, she knew she couldn’t stop this, not against these three. 

After about an hour of the three of them fucking Mira, they were hitting their limits.

Shik Tal was the first to cum, deep into her mouth. He held her head still as he came, making her swallow his cum. He then pulled away and watched his friends finish. 

Vem Tabook was next, pushing his load into Mira’s ass. He pulled out and started to tease her breasts as Leekter pushed into Mira one last time, causing both Leekter and Mira to cum.

Out of breath and tired of their new toy, the three left Mira alone in the room. Mira laid there for a few moments before falling asleep.


	6. Dreaming of Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mira's Grustrag encounter she she feel asleep, this is her dream.

Being with the Lotus' right hand man wasn't something Mira ever planned to do, but Mira never imagined he would be so handsome. The only times she ever saw him was on the battle field. However this was different.

Mira looked around, making sure they were alone. "So.. Arthur.. Um.. You here long?"

Arthur only shrugged, obviously not wanting to be involved with the bad trouble Mira was followed by. 

Mira frowned and looked over him. "Listen I know we don't exactly always get along... But it is Christmas Eve."

Arthur looked to Mira. "Yes it is, I guess we can put our differences aside for tonight."

Mira smiled and quickly grabbed Arthur, pulling him into a side room. She pushed him to the wall, holding him there and kissed his lips. 

Arthur was too shocked to do anything, but stand there. 

After Mira pulled away Arthur just stared confused. "Why did you.."

Mira didn't reply, just pulled his pants off. She kneeled down in front of him and pulled his boxers down, still holding him to the wall. Mira then opened her mouth, and slid his dick in. Arthur leaned his head back and gave up struggling, as Mira started to lick her tongue over his dick. Mira started to suck and move him in and out of her mouth. Arthur could feel himself getting close to his limit. 

“F-fuck..” Arthur breathed heavily has he came.

Mira slowed to a stop and slid his dick out, swallowing his cum. “Enjoy yourself?” She giggled.

Arthur pushed Mira back, forcing her to fall on the floor. He then got down and pinned her down, taking her pants off. He moved her panties out of the way and pushed into Mira. She let out a gasp as he first entered, and moaned as he started to push in and out of her. Arthur smiled and started to move faster, pushing his lips to hers. Mira kissed back, and let his tongue move into her mouth. Arthur soon pulled away for air, smirking at Mira who was now a panting, moaning mess. 

Arthur pushed into Mira one last time, cumming inside of her. She finished with him, panting.

“D-Damn..” Mira panted, “ I didn’t expect you to..”

“Me either.” Arthur replied, “ I think I'm more surprised than you are.”


	7. Testing The Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira gets away from the G3, however she isn't greeted with a warm welcome.

Mira awoke to the feeling of water dripping down on her face. She looked around and realized she was no longer on Earth. In fact she was in the underwater Grinner base on Uranus. She looked down, and noticed she somehow had clothes on even though she distinctly remembered The Grustrag taking them off of her. Now that she thought about it, these weren’t her clothes, she had never seen this outfit in her life. Despite the new clothing she decided to get up and try to find a way out before she was caught. 

Mira walked out of the room and entered a large lab. There were large tubes lining the walls and a center console in the middle of the room. That was when Mira heard the voice of Tyl Regor from behind her.

“So you have finally awoken, finally gotten out of that good dream of yours? Instead of staying in the warm room I left for you, you insist on getting your filth all over my precious lab.” Tyl boomed as he walked closer to Mira.

Mira panicked and frantically looked around the room for an escape. She saw the opened door on the other side of the room. Mira made a mad dash for the door, and turned the corner quickly. She ran down the hallway, pushing anything or anyone out of the way to try to get away. When Mira was sure she had gotten enough distance between her and Tyl she ran face first into him, causing her to fall over.

“Nowhere left to hide. Nowhere left to run." Tyl laughed as he picked Mira up. “ I am going to enjoy learning so much from you Tenno, and enjoy killing you even more. 

Mira tried to get away from Tyl, but his grip was too strong for her to get free. Tyl carried Mira back to the lab and strapped her down the table. He then turned around and brought over a cart with medical tools on the top. Mira struggled to break the straps, but before she could, Tyl turned back around holding a scalpel. 

“Don’t try to get away now, the fun is just about to begin. Let’s find out what your body can offer to science.” Tyl held the scalpel to her chest and quickly cut her clothes off. “Your very small for a Tenno, maybe I can enhance you with my waters, make you loyal to us, make you mine.” 

Tyl cut into Mira’s skin, pulling the knife down her chest. Mira cried out in pain, but Tyl continued to cut down until he got to her stomach. Tyl put down the scalpel on the cart and grabbed a cloth, then wiped the blood up. 

Mira closed her eyes and leaned her head back. “P-Please.. anything but this..” Mira said almost crying.

Tyl laughed and looked her over. “Well maybe I could find another use for your body. You are very small, but I think I’ll fit.” He then slid his pants off and unstrapped her from the table.  
Picking Mira up he sat down on the end of the table and pushed her down onto his lap, pushing his dick inside of her. Mira yelped in pain from Tyl’s size. Tyl glided his hands up and down Mira’s sides, feeling her every inch. He started to slowly push himself in and out of Mira, his hands teasing and toying with Mira’s body. Tyl started to push into Mira faster, and he let his hands move to her breasts. 

Mira moaned and quivered with each push. Though she never liked Tyl, he at least was being nicer than the others had been. Mira wrapped her arms around him and leaned in close. Even though the cut was still mostly open, some of the blood had started to dry making it bleed less. 

Tyl kept up his pace and kept feeling over Mira’s body. His pace quickened as he could feel himself getting closer to his limit.

“You better be ready for this Tenno, I'm about to flood this cave of yours!” Tyl grunted as he pushed in once final time before cumming inside of Mira.

Mira quivered and came with Tyl, while she was tired she also noticed that Tyl had let his guard down. Mira quickly slipped him out of her and took off looking for the launch zone, soon finding it she called Ordis to come pick her up.


	8. The Void Comes For Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira pays back her debt to Nef Anyo, and in doing so possibly joins the void.

“Operator? Are you okay? You seem to be bleeding” Ordis’ voice came as Mira got on board.

“I’ve been better.” Mira replied bluntly. “Just a rough run in with Tyl Regor.”

“Tyl Regor? We should get you back to Lotu-” Ordis started but was cut off.

“NO. I.. I mean no. I’ll be fine. Just let me clean myself up and we can get back to work.” Mira said, looking away.

Just then Mira got a message in her inbox.

‘Dear future Believer,  
I have heard about your recent troubles, please come and meet me in Mars’s Corpus base. I will be waiting.  
-Nef Anyo.

PS: Please come wearing this.’

When Mira looked in the box a light blue frilly dress was in the bottom.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mira scoffed, “There is no way in hell I am gonna wear this!”

Mira walked to the back of her ship and quickly cleaned herself up. After getting dried she noticed the box sitting on the counter. She looked around and sighed, pulling it on and looking into the mirror. 

“I guess it's not terrible..” Mira sighed.

“Terrible? It looks wonderful operator!” Ordis said happily.

“Ahh! Don’t do that!” Mira yelled, quickly covering herself up. 

Mira quickly got out of the dress and put a normal set of clothes on. She may have liked the dress, but no way was she going to wear it out of the ship. 

Mira set a course to Mars to meet with Nef. The entire way there she thought about the dress and if she would wear it. She liked how it felt and looked, but she hated being in dresses out in public. As Mars came into view Mira sighed and got up.

“I’ll wear the damn thing.” Mira muttered as she walked back to put it on.  
Once the ship landed Mira got off, unsure of herself at first. However when she saw how happy it made Nef, it also made her smile. 

“Welcome Mira, future believer. I am excited to see you. I was worried at first that you would not show, but the void is too strong to resist is it not?” Nef spoke as the two of them walked into the base.

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to come at first.” Mira confessed. “However you have been super nice to me in the past, and it would have been rude after you sent me such a nice gift.” 

“Ah yes, the dress fits you well Mira.” Nef smiled opening a door. “Ah here we are,” 

Both of them walked into the room. Nef turned on the lights and Mira looked around.

“Gonna be honest, not what I was expecting.” Mira said, turning around.

Nef had shut the door again and was walking closer to her. “ Mira, to be a true believer, you must give unto the void. Let me be your way forward.”

Mira looked over Nef, he was serious about this. She thought back to all the things he had done for her over the past year. She was in debt to him, and she knew this was a good way to get rid of said debt. 

“Alright, I’ll let you be my guide unto the void, but I'm on top.” Mira stated.

“So be it. Leave the dress on though. It fits you so well.” Nef replied before he took his pants and boxers off. He then sat down in a chair.

Mira walked over to him, taking her panties off and sitting on his lap. She grinded for a moment then slid him into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move up and down. Nef’s hands felt over Mira’s body, stopping at her hips. He held onto Mira as she kept moving. 

Nef started to pant, getting close to his limit. Mira only smirked.

“Coming so soon? Some prophet.” Mira laughed as she kept going.

Nef just smiled, “Oh but Mira, you must be close too, I can feel your body quivering. Let us cum for the void, together.” 

Mira shook her head and kept going, soon forcing both of them over their limits. Mira and Nef came together. Panting, both of them looked to the other before a kiss was started by Nef. After a few minutes, Mira pulled away for air.

“So.. Am I good enough for the void?” Mira joked.

“We’ll have to see how well your offering goes.” Nef said smiling.


	9. A Tasteful Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baro Ki' Teer invites Mira to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I was planning on having this come out at Christmas but it got delayed :

After Mira’s last visit with Nef Anyo, she was run down and ready to just relax in space for a while. However when she got on her ship, she was greeted by her cephalon.

“Welcome back Mira! While you were out you received a message!” Ordis exclaimed.

Mira sighed and opened the mail.

‘Tenno, I am extending a personal invitation to you. Mira please join me at my party this evening. I’ll be looking forward to showing my best customer off to everyone.

-The Great Baro Ki’ Teer ’

Mira was both shocked and confused, why would Baro invite her of all people? Looking at the time of the message sent, and the current time, Mira realized it was getting late. If she wanted to go to this party of his, she would have to leave now.

“Ordis. Set course to the address left in the message, I have some self work to do.” Mira said, walking to her shower.

Granted Mira hated getting all dressed up for formal occasions, though she liked Baro much more than her hate. Mira stripped down her clothes, jumped into her shower, turning it on. She squeezed out shampoo out of the bottle into her hands and scrubbed her hair and scalp, washing it all out after a minute or two. Mira lathered her body with soap before washing it off, and turning off the water.

As she got out she started to dry herself off while looking through her clothes. Trying to pick what would be a good option, she stumbled upon the dress she was wearing the first time they talked outside of business. Remembering how it had ended in a kiss, Mira blushed. Once she was fully dried, she slipped into the dress, and started to work on drying her hair.

After a good ten minutes of travel, Mira’s ship had arrived at Baro’s house. As she stepped off her ship she was greeted by Baro himself.

“Mira! I am glad you could come. I was getting a little worried you wouldn’t show.” Baro Ki’ Teer smiled, walking over to Mira.

“Sorry about that, I was a little busy when you sent the message, I didn’t get it until about thirty minutes ago.” Mira replied.

Baro locked arms with Mira and started to his house. “ I hope you aren’t shy Mira, there are plenty of people that have heard about you and want to meet you tonight.”

“H-how many is ‘plenty’, and why.. I'm nothing special..” Mira said blushing. 

“Well you see Mira, you have made quiet a name for yourself, and being one of my prized customers is defiantly something special.” Baro smiled.

As they got to the front door, Baro opened the double doors for Mira. “ I have returned, and with someone I value more than any void item.”

Mira felt herself blush, Baro was always too nice to her, but this was too much.

“This, this is the great, one and only Mira. A very high class mercenary, one who has been coming to my shop since I opened it way back in the day.” Baro explained to his guests, waving Mira over.

“Hello. Um.. It's nice to meet all of you..” Mira slowly said, blushing madly. 

After maybe three hours of Baro talking Mira up, and Mira shyly talking to everyone, he decided to take her to a side room. Baro walked them to what at first seemed to be just another lounge. Then he opened a door that led to his bedroom.

“W-what are we doing in here..?” Mira asked, unsure if she was reading him right.

“Oh Mira, I think you know why we are here. You see, you’ve been such a good customer in the past, and a great sport tonight. I want to repay you.” Baro said smiling.

Mira watched Baro as he closed the door and started to undress. His slim yet well built body beckoned for Mira to get closer. As she did, he pulled her to him and picked her up. Before Mira could react, Baro pushed his lips to hers, and closed his eyes.

Mira closed her eyes and let herself melt in his arms. She didn’t want this kiss to end, but she needed air, so reluctantly she pulled away. After getting enough air, she pushed her lips back to his, continuing the kiss. He walked over to his bed, sitting down on it, holding her on his lap. 

Baro pulled away from the kiss, and laid Mira down on the bed. He then moved her dress up and pulled her panties off. Kneeling down in between her legs, he picked up her hips and rested her legs on his shoulders. He started to slowly lick Mira’s clit and opening. 

Mira let out a small moan, getting a smile out of Baro. Who then started to speed up, licking and sucking Mira’s clit. Baro pushed his tongue into Mira’s opening and started to lick the inside of her. Within a few more licks, Mira came, and Baro slide his tongue out.

“Not bad, very tasteful in fact.” Baro smiled and let Mira’s legs down. 

Mira blushed hard, “ Damn.. You’re good..”

“The best if I can say so.” Baro smugly replied before slowly sliding his dick into Mira.

Mira gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around Baro. He started to push in and out of her, quickly picking up the pace. He then pushed his lips to hers again, drawing out the kiss. Mira slide her tongue into Baro’s mouth, moving it around with his own. 

As the two of them kissed, Baro keep pushing into Mira, bringing them both to their limit. With two final pushes, they both came, and Baro slowed to a stop. Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled down at Mira.

“Let me get dressed, have everyone leave and we can share the night together.” Baro said before kissing Mira’s forehead and getting up.

“Alright, I’ll stay here. Come back soon, I’ll get lonely without you.” Mira teased.


End file.
